Happy Holidays!
by NikNakPaddyWaKGiveTheDocABoner
Summary: Goku Krillen Plot Vegeta and Bulma TROUBLE! I mean what else do expect to happen when Bulma and Vegeta end up on a special repair your marriage which doesn't have any problems in their case holiday. !WARNING! Contains humour


Disclaimer: This has got to be the millionth time I have written this. I do not own Dragonballz!

If I did, well… heh heh heh.

I came up with the idea for this in English last Monday. I had finished my essay ages ago but my teacher hadn't set me anything else to do. (She is annoying cause she was my first year English teacher in my old school and now she has come to teach in my new school for a while. Because she knows me she keeps talking to about all sorts of weird and boring stuff. I just sit and nod not really listening).

Anyway, Goku sets Vegeta up to go to a special one-week trip with Bulma however he leaves out some important information. Set just after Buu this is tale of patience and Goku and Krillin's idea of a joke. Oh and I don't mean to offend anyone.

Happy Holidays 

Chapter 1: Early Christmas Present

Krillin snickered as he and Goku tore open the envelopes. "Whoooo hooo!" he shouted loudly and began jumping around the living room.

"I hope you boys aren't destroying my living room." Chi- Chi walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits. She looked sternly at Krillin who seated himself back on the couch next to Goku.

"It's good to see you boys are doing something other than fighting." She said smiling at her husband as she set the tray down on the coffee table. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Well, uh well we're setting up a little trip for Vegeta and Bulma, heh heh, yup!"

"Oh Goku that is nice of you." Chi-Chi exclaimed. She then walked back through to the kitchen where she was tutoring Goten.

"Honestly man you need to learn to be a bit more tactful."

Goku just shrugged, "Yeah well she didn't suspect anything was wrong."

"Yeah I suppose, but still, if you couldn't lie to Chi-Chi then how do I know you will be able to lie to Vegeta?"

Goku grinned, "Oh don't worry I have it all planned out. You see with Vegeta you just have to say the right thing, then he'll listen to you."

Vegeta was training with Trunks when the intercom flicked on. Bulma's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Vegeta, Goku is here to see you abrupt something."

"About what?" he grumbled back, slightly annoyed at having his training interrupted.

Bulma sighed," I have no idea, he refuses to tell me."

"Fine I'll come inside in a minute."

I would prefer it if you didn't eat all the food in my house."

"Oh hey Vegeta! Look I'll be quick."

"Good."

Goku held up an envelope, it had already been opened. "In here are to forms, all you need to do is hand them over to the guy and that's you all sorted for the week."

Vegeta blinked, "What the hell are you going on about?

"I got a holiday for you and Bulma, Trunks can stay with my family for the week, Goten would love it!"

Vegeta was beginning to get annoyed, "What holiday, what are you blabbing on about?"

Goku appeared to be thinking for a moment but he soon looked up at Vegeta and grinned, "Early Christmas present. It's a holiday place. I've written down the directions for you, there in the envelope. You're not too scared to go are you? Or is a little vacation to much for a Saiyan prince to handle?"

Vegeta unfolded his arms and snatched the envelope from Goku. "Fine Kakarot but I don't know what you mean about Christmas present. It's the middle of July."

Goku just grinned and shrugged then put his fingers to his head, "You'll have to leave tomorrow morning, have a nice time!" He vanished.

Vegeta looked at he envelope, turning it over in his hands. He supposed he ought to tell Bulma. As he walked of to find her he couldn't help but wonder what Kakarot was up to.

"Krillin, not that I care but I didn't think anything was wrong with Bulma and Vegeta's marriage." #18

looked at her husband waiting for an answer.

"There isn't, I just think this will be amusing. Pass me that camera."

"#18 sighed and handed her husband the tiny camera. Krillin floated up and attached it to the right hand corner of the ceiling.

"Well this is were all the action will happen." He stood back and looked around the room. The cameras were impossible to spot unless you knew where they were.

Vegeta sat with his arms folded while Bulma flew the airship. They would arrive at the place in five minutes. He didn't know why he was going through with this stupid thing. He said so to Bulma who rolled her eyes.

"Come on Vegeta you may find you enjoy it, besides you've been training so hard lately, you need a break."

"Whatever."

"Hey you never know, they could have some good food."

Vegeta brightened slightly at this, after all he was getting hungry, "Alright then I'll be positive."

Bulma smiled at him. She then turned back to flying the ship.

Goku looked over at the clock and began to laugh, the couple would be there by now. Gohan walked in the room with Videl. "Hey dad, what's up?"

Goku looked over at his son. "Oh I'm gonna go do some training now, you two wanna come?"

"Sure, what about you Videl?"

"A chance to spar with the famous Son Goku, I'm in!"

The threesome rushed to the door knocking over a few items of furniture on the way much to Chi-Chi's annoyance.

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting in a small circle with several other couples. They both wore identical scowls and had their arms folded.

"Kakarot will pay for this one."

Bulma looked at him and smiled grimly, "We can come up with a plan tonight."

"I don't understand why we don't just go."

"I'm Bulma Briefs, the owner of the largest company in the world. You see if people think I am having marriage problems there will be news cameras and reporters all over our front lawn."

Vegeta had heard her say this to him before, he sat trying to remember when. He smirked as the memory came back to him. He decided to answer the same way, "I don't see the problem, if the reporters come we'll just destroy them."

"Vegeta you can't do that. Look, we'll just sit this through, bribe everyone here so they don't go away and say anything, then we can leave assured."

"And we can't bribe them now because?"

"Because we don't have their trust." She said simply ending the discussion.

A man walked into the room. He was wearing an ugly brown suit and red tie with large white spots Bulma snickered.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I am Father Peter" He announced to the small group.

A man snorted at this comment, the four couples included himself and his wife, both of who were bikers. An extremely obese man and his wife an extremely huffy looking woman. Bulma and Vegeta who were both looking like they wanted to kill everyone. A woman who stank of cigarette smoke and her thin malnourished looking husband. None of them looked like either proper ladies of gentlemen.

"You are all here because you are suffering problems."

"Yeah," Vegeta interrupted I have a big problem with some idiot sending me here."

"Anyway as I was saying you are all suffering problems, problems with your marriage."

The huffy woman spoke up, "Damn right I am, my fat good for nothing husband is so damn heavy he can barely move, so naturally I don't get much of a sex life!"

The fat man looked around the room helplessly, "But it ain't my fault, potato chips are just sooo goood."

Father Peter looked at the two sadly, "Yes you do seem to have a problem. Now, however this needs to be done properly if you all want to go home happily married couples." He looked around the room pointedly. "So," he continued "Let's go round the room, everyone introduce yourselves and tell me your problems and remember by telling me, you are telling God."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he knew _God_ and _God _was an alien boy who didn't even know about religions.

The first couple stood up. "I'm Dave and this bitch here is Roxanne, we've been married five years and the last four have been shit. She doesn't do what I tell her to do. I'm the fucking man."  
Roxanne cut him off, "You're a control freak!" She screamed.

Bulma sighed this was gonna be a long day.

Well that's chapter one! Please review! NO FLAMES! Also tell me what you want couple number five to be like. That's right! There will be a new couple joining our happy group!

Crystal Fang.


End file.
